The embodiments described herein relate generally to electrical machines, and more particularly, to an axial flux electrical machine including an integrated controller for use in fluid circulating systems.
Many known commercial heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems require air propulsion units. In addition to providing movement of air for HVAC systems, air propulsion units may be used in combination with condenser units and to supplement other heat transfer operations. Some known air propulsion units include motor driven fans. These fans include, for example, a centrifugal impeller type fan driven by a radial flux motor. However, some known radial flux motors and their mounting components extend a certain distance into the fan cavity. This restricts air flow through the fan and yields aerodynamic losses that adversely affect fan performance.
Moving the air propulsion unit outside of the fan cavity causes an overall thickness of the assembly to increase significantly and further requires that the fan be attached to a shaft of the motor using various coupling mechanisms attached to the fan. These known coupling mechanisms further add to the fan assembly thickness and introduce weight and complexity to the fan assembly. Furthermore, the cost is increased in such fan assemblies due to the increased part count required for coupling the fan to the motor shaft.
In addition, many known air propulsion units include an integrated controller attached to an end of the unit, thereby further increasing the thickness of the fan assembly. To reduce the thickness of the air propulsion unit, many known units include complex controller board arrangements and layout that can add cost and complexity to the unit, and introduce localized heating from the heat generating components that is not adequately dissipated.